


Second Floor, Last Stall on the Right

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Glory Hole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher/Student Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: High Schools are full of horny teenagers, and they get up to a lot. When Principal Celestia finds that they've made a glory hole in one of the bathrooms, she shows them that teachers can be horny too.





	Second Floor, Last Stall on the Right

It was one of those lucky days when a meeting actually ended early. That left Celestia with nearly half an hour free before lunch. She was excited, she would be able to get a fair amount of work done in that time. She grimaced, disappointed that her life had gotten to the point where an opportunity to get paperwork done counted as exciting.

Free time like that didn't go unannounced, though. As she was walking, her bladder decided it would not wait until lunch like usual, and insisted that she pee  _now_. It was funny, she thought, as she walked into the nearest bathroom. She hardly ever used the toilets here. then she thought that she would "indulge" herself and take the extra wide stall at the end. Executive privilege, and all that.

Privilege stayed in her mind as she sat down. These bathrooms were unofficially seniors only, but the graffiti on the inside of the stall was making her reconsider allowing that particular tradition to stand.

Those thoughts were interrupted by a knocking sound. She looked around; she didn't see anyone else's feet under the walls of the stall. The knocking sounded again. It was coming from the wall, which was paper thin. the bare minimum, she recalled, for these toilets to be called two separate rooms. And she could see where somebody had taken advantage of that fact, and cut a hole through to the men's room. It was covered on her side by—she rubbed her forehead—a plastic container lid taped to the wall.

The knocking was coming from right next to the wall. There was no mistaking what it was for. She stared at it for a moment. Graffiti was one thing, but she absolutely could not let this stay around. If any one found out it would be all over the news, and the parents would be up in arms—she uncovered the hole.

Immediately, a long, pale red cock sprang through. She tried to remember which of this year's seniors was red as she looked at it. She heard its owner adjusting himself on the other side of the wall, and his sack was soon pushed through too; his balls hung loosely under his shaft. Celestia licked her lips. It had been  _way_  too long since she'd gotten any dick.

She tore off two long pieces of toilet paper, and wadded them up, using them to cushion her knees and she knelt in front of the wall. She brushed the cock lightly with her fingertips. She slowly ran her finger up from the base to the very tip, and then traced the edges of the head. she felt herself getting horny, breathing a little harder. She was teasing herself as much as she was him.

She looked at her watch. It was sad to say, but she didn't have all the time in the world to play with this thing, and neither did he. Still, even though she couldn't spend as much time enjoying this cock as she would have liked (and that was a  _long_  time), she could still make sure everybody here enjoyed themselves.

She curled her fingers around it. She could afford a moment to enjoy that. The heat and weight in her hand. The hardness under that soft outer skin. No two cocks were ever alike, but she had never seen one that hadn't fascinated her. She stroked it slowly, still taking in all the details, how the skin slid loosely with her hand. She kept stroking until a drop of precum appeared a the tip. That was her cue.

She kissed it. As she pulled back she licked the drop from her lips, enjoying the salty taste. She kissed it again. And again. Each kiss was more firm than the last, until finally it pushed through her pursed lips, and the whole head popped into her mouth. She leaned back, ever so slightly, feeling her upper lip catch on the ridge at the edge of the head. Then she pulled back more, sucking slightly as she did, so the cock came out of her mouth with a loud pop.

She let go for a moment. If she was going back to her old slutty ways, she needed to look the part. Her pants were already down, so that was good. She wiggled her ass. Then she reached up and unbuttoned her shirt. She pulled her breasts out of her bra. Her nipples were hard and dark in the cool air. That was better.

She returned to the cock. There was no teasing this time. She opened her mouth wide and took it in until it hit the back of her throat. She gripped the bottom of the shaft and stroked it as she bobbed her head. She stretched her pinky down to tickle his sack. Her other hand started off fondling her boob, before it gave the nipple a firm pinch goodbye, and moved between her legs. It was going to be a wet day she realized as she started jilling herself.

But she could worry about that later. Right now she had a cock to service. Speaking of which, it was about time to switch things up a little. It was tricky because of the angle it was coming through the wall, but she managed to really sink on the shaft and push the tip down into her throat. She repeated that a few time, and was rewarded with a muffled "Holy shit" from the other side of the wall. Sadly, she couldn't do a full deepthroat like this, but she could give him a little something special.

She soon stopped that, though. She guessed he must have been getting close by then, and she didn't want him to shoot his load straight down her throat without her getting to taste any. She took her mouth off it for a second to breath, and then went back harder than ever. She was glad the bathroom was empty, because the sounds coming from her stall were unmistakable, a combination of the wet squelches of the cock in her mouth, and her own moans of pleasure.

She had been right, soon he started pressing hard against the wall, shoving his dick as far forward as possible. Celestia knew what that meant. She swallowed her saliva quickly, leaving her mouth empty. But not for long. the cock pulsed in her mouth. The first rope of hot cum hit her roof, and dripped down onto the back of her tongue. More soon joined it, spurting out of that wonderful penis. Soon the whole inside of her mouth was coated with the thick liquid. It was a little disappointing: the cum had a bitter tinge to it, this guy needed to eat more vegetables. But that was alright. Cock was still cock and cum was still cum, and she loved both.

As the shaft softened, she cleaned it off as well as she could. She scraped with the sides of her fingers as she pulled it out, trying to keep all the stray cum and her spit in her mouth. She swallowed everything down and hummed happily. She waited for the cock to withdraw, and put the cover back over the hole. Now she focused on herself.

It hadn't taken too long to suck the guy—her student—off, but she was still well on the way to her orgasm. She rubbed her clit steadily, reveling in the situation. She had just given a student a blowjob, the thrill of doing something so wrong sent shivers down her spine and right to where her fingers were. She bit her hand as she came, her legs quivered.

As she cleaned herself up, she looked around the stall again. The graffiti made a lot more sense now. She still couldn't approve of any of this, of course, but she thought that she would just overlook it for now.

She checked her watch as she left. So much for doing paperwork, she thought. Her half hour was gone. But it had been worth it. She was in a very good mood now. She wasn't even frustrated that Luna had stolen the batteries from her vibrator the night before. She felt herself glowing as she walked through the halls. She decided she would have to use that bathroom more often.


End file.
